gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver St. Cloud
|appearances = 7 episodes (see below) |actor = Natalie Alyn Lind }} Silver St. Cloud is a student of Anders Preparatory Academy and the last known surviving member of the Galavan family. Biography Silver considers her favourite childhood memory to be her mother baking her a cake for her ninth birthday with her name spelled out in chocolate. After her father's passing, she became the ward of Theo Galavan and studied abroad in Geneva and Switzerland. After two years, she returned to Gotham City where she was recruited for Galavan's criminal asirations. Meeting Bruce Wayne Silver is introduced playing in a fountain outside Theo Galavan’s penthouse apartment. She meets Bruce, and they bond over being the new kid at Anders Preparatory Academy.Silver later greeted Bruce on the courtyard of Anders Prep, after he walked past her. Silver later called Wayne Manor, inviting Bruce Wayne over for dinner. She, Bruce, Theo and Tabitha had dinner together, with Silver telling Bruce that he should come over more, so that the two could hang out. Silver threatens Selina Kyle and tells her to get out of Bruce's life. Selina sees through Silver's ruse and attempts to warn Bruce, but is angrily rebuffed. Selina later sees Bruce Wayne kissing Silver St. Cloud from outside Theo's apartment. Silver was seen when Bruce was invited to Theo Galavan's apartment. She takes her leave when Theo comes out to begin his meeting with Bruce. Silver St. Cloud visited Wayne Manor at the request of Bruce Wayne, asking him if he believed what the media was saying about her uncle, Theo. Telling her that he didn't, Bruce tries to ask her for help, as before Theo Galavan was arrested he made him an offer. However, his plan is thwarted when Alfred appears and makes it clear that in light of recent events, Silver wasn't welcome at the manor. Bruce and Alfred then argued over whether Silver could stay, though Silver offered to leave as she didn't want to cause any trouble. She leaves immediately after giving Bruce a key to her hotel room at the Kane Hotel. Bruce asked Silver if she could give him the name of the man that killed his parents. Silver said she would and asked Bruce to meet up with him. She was then kidnapped by a group of men, who proceeded to bind and gag her with duct tape and took her and Bruce to a warehouse. They wanted to know what Silver told Bruce about who kills his parents. Bruce and Silver denied knowing anything, so the leader took Bruce into the backroom and implied he was going to cut Bruce's fingers off. Silver said a man named M. Malone killed Bruce's parents. Bruce and Selina then revealed this was all a ruse to get Silver to give it up the name of the man who killed Bruce's parents, but Silver claimed the name was false, so Bruce wouldn't be hurt. Change of Heart Silver tells Theo she is fighting a cold, and requests to miss the ceremony. Theo suspects she has fallen for Bruce. Silver denies it, and Theo says she has to have Bruce tell her he loves her, before he is killed. Silver visits Bruce, and they talk. Silver decides she can't let Bruce die, and tries to help him escape. They are caught and locked up. Silver tells Bruce that Theo had told her to do, and when Theo come to get Bruce, he says he loves Silver and kisses her. Theo compliments Silver, and they go the ceremony. As Father Creel is about to cut Bruce with the knife, Silver yells at him to stop. Suddenly, Bruce's rescue party, led by Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot, burst in. Theo grabbed Silver, and they fled with Tabitha Galavan. The three made their way to Theo's office where there were only two parachutes. Tabitha noted this, and Theo said Silver wasn't coming with them. Theo said he wanted to express his disappointment in her, and Tabitha tells Theo to let her be. Theo approaches Silver with his hand out, and Tabitha whacks him over the head. She straps Silver into the parachute, and shoves Silver out the window, following soon after. Personality Despite her young age, Silver has displayed the personality of a master manipulator. She is able to change her emotions and personality on a whim to whatever would help assist her uncle's goals. For the most part, towards the people she is attempting to trick such as Bruce Wayne, she is capable of presenting herself as timid, harmless and kind but in private her true nature is self-confident, cold and calculating as she effortlessly uses her high intelligence and manipulative charm to get whatever she wants. She is also arrogant and contemptuous to people like Selina Kyle and Tom. However despite her rather multi-faced personality, Silver is not entirely without scruples. She was horrified when Bruce was seemingly being tortured, screaming hysterically for it to stop. When Bruce was captured by the Order of St. Dumas, Silver became very uneasy over his coming execution and attempted to avoid his death altogether. She apologised sincerely for tricking him and protested during the ceremony before Creel was able to kill Bruce, an act that almost cost Silver her life. Though Silver was initially loyal to her uncle Theo, it becomes evident that the only reason she does what he asks of her is because she was in fear of him and because, the family being all she knows, she would not survive if Galavan decided to strike her from her family name. The abuse Silver received from her uncle eventually led her to go against Galavan and escape Gotham with Tabitha. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * Trivia *Silver's favorite animal is a dolphin. *This is the first live action appearance of the character. *As of the No Man's Land event, after the death of Tabitha Galavan, she shared something in common with Bruce Wayne, they are both the last survivors of their families. Notes *The character of Silver St. Cloud was created by Steve Englehart and Walter Simonson for ''Detective Comics'' #470 (June 1977). She was set up as a socialite love interest for Bruce Wayne, who was able to figure out his identity as the Batman. This version, however, is seen as an unwitting antagonist. References }} Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists Category:Rich Category:Bruce Wayne's love interests